monumentvalleyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Descent
In-game description of The Descent The Descent is the ninth level, or chapter, in Ustwo's puzzle-adventure game Monument Valley. In this level, Ida is 'descending' deeper and deeper below ground until she reaches a graveyard and lays a red flower at one grave. Ida collects the double-pointed hat outfit in this chapter during Ustwo's fifth anniversary celebration. Walkthrough Part One * Walk up the steps and pick up the flower. * Begin walking down the steps as more and more of the island is revealed. * Twist the gear on the bottom of the structure until a staircase comes up from the floor next to the switch. * Climb the steps and step on the switch (which turns the whole upper part of the structure). * Climb down and walk up the stairs to the right, then across the bridge. * Twist the gear so a platform with a ladder raises in front of Ida at the end of the bridge. * Climb down, then twist the gear to push the platform down again, making a path (with another ladder at the end). * Adjust the gear so the ladder at the end of the path lines up with the path. * Climb down the ladder and walk across the path to come to the next ladder. * Twist the gear until Totem rises from the water. Drag him over, then step on him. * Drag him to the door. Go through. Part Two * Pull the handle from the wall to make a platform. Walk on it, then to the left and down the stairs. * Go down the next set of stairs, then the ladder. * Pull down the platform in front of Ida. * Walk across it and come to the brownish stairs. * Twist the gear once, which flips the whole platform in front of Ida. Climb down the stairs and walk to the patterned square at the end. * Twist it once again, allowing Ida to climb the two staircases and step on the switch, which makes three more platforms appear. * Walk to the patterned square again. Turn the gear so Ida can walk to the platforms that just appeared. * Pull up the stairs in front of Ida. Walk down them. * Climb down this ladder and the stairs. * Twist the gear once, turning the platform in front of the stairs into one with a staircase. * Go down the stairs and more is revealed... Part Three * Walk down all of the stairs. * Hit all three switches here in any order to make a platform rise a little each time until Ida can step on it. * Step on the switch on the newly-risen platform, which lowers it again. * Descend all staircases until more is revealed. * Twist the gear until all of the platforms and steps line up so Ida can walk down the stairs and to the end. * The platform lowers and Ida is placed in front of a mirror (revealing a crow). * Use the gear to lower the platform, using the mirror as a guide as to where to put it. * Go down the ladder at the end. Ida will go all the way down by herself. * If you'd like, speak with the Storyteller. Otherwise, continue down the stairs. * The stairs will continue to fall. Walk forward each time. * Walk forward and down the steps. Gallery MV 20190626 114911.jpg|The end of the level, where Ida places a flower at a grave MV 20190626 114632.jpg|Another part of The Descent MV 20190626 114358.jpg|Another part of The Descent MV 20190626 112805.jpg|Another part of The Descent Trivia * When Ida is walking by the mirror, she sees a bird (her true form). * This, along with Monument Valley (the first level), is one of the only two chapters where Sacred Geometry is not returned. **Here, instead, a red flower is placed, and that is the icon shown in the level entry for this chapter in place of geometry. Category:Chapters Category:Monument Valley